Ghost (type)
The Ghost type (Japanese: ゴーストタイプ Ghost type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Ghost-type are Agatha of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Morty of Ecruteak City, Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four, Fantina of Hearthome City, Shauntal of the Unova Elite Four, and Acerola of the Alola Elite Four. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Ghost-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generations II to V Generation VI onwards Ghost-type Pokémon are now immune to effects that prevent recall or escape (such as and ), and they are also guaranteed to flee from any wild battle regardless of Speed. Characteristics Defense Ghost is the only type with more than one immunity. However, these immunities can be removed by , , or . As of Generation VI, Ghost-type Pokémon are immune to being trapped by all and Abilities, including the binding effect of such as . Ghost types are also guaranteed to run from wild battles regardless of Speed. Most Ghost-type Pokémon can learn and other status ailment moves. Ghost types are also unique in the fact that they have a type-specific attack: , which works differently for Ghost-type Pokémon than it does for other Pokémon. The move adds the Ghost type to the target's types. Offense While Ghost is ineffective against , this immunity can be ignored by or . Since Steel-type Pokémon no longer resist Ghost-type attacks in Generation VI, Ghost is tied with for the least resisted type. No Pokémon resists a combination of and Ghost-type attacks, as the only combination capable of this (Normal/Ghost) has never materialized (except when Trick-or-Treat is considered). Contest properties In s, Ghost-type moves are typically moves, but some may be any of the other Contest conditions. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 46 Ghost-type Pokémon or 5.7% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Ghost-type in at least one of their forms, including Alola Forms), making it the 2nd rarest of the eighteen types, only above . Pure Ghost-type Pokémon |} Half Ghost-type Pokémon Primary Ghost-type Pokémon |} Secondary Ghost-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Ghost type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Ghost-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Ghost-type move, uses a Ghost-type move, is sent out against a Ghost-type opponent, is holding a Ghost Memory, or is holding a Spooky Plate or Ghostium Z. Since Generation VI, Ghost-type Pokémon are also immune to , , and . Exclusive Abilities Only Ghost-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG compared to game series, Ghost Pokémon fall under the . Psychic-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to and other Psychic Pokémon, with resistances to and . Psychic-type Pokémon are strong against (until ), and Pokémon, whilst , and Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation VII introduced the most Ghost-type Pokémon of any generation, with eleven, and Generation II introduced the fewest Ghost-type Pokémon, with only . * Generation VII introduced the most Ghost-type moves of any generation, with eight, and Generation V introduced the fewest Ghost-type moves, with only . * In Generation I, Ghost-type moves have no effect on Pokémon, though an abundance of evidence suggests that this may have been an error. Multiple sources mention that Ghost-type moves are super effective on Psychic-type Pokémon: official strategy guides published by Nintendo, two episodes of the (The Tower of Terror and Haunter versus Kadabra), and even the games themselves, where a Trainer in the Saffron Gym mentions that Psychic-type Pokémon "only fear s and Ghosts" (though the reference to Ghost-type Pokémon was removed in ). This was corrected in Generation II to make Ghost moves actually be super effective against Psychic-type Pokémon. * There are no Ghost-type moves with an accuracy lower than 100%. * While the Ghost type has an immunity to moves, several damaging moves that display as Normal can affect them, including (whose actual type varies) and (Generation II onwards). * From Generation VI onward, it is not possible for any Pokémon to possess a double resistance to Ghost. The only Pokémon to possess a double resistance in previous generations are and , both of which are / . * The Ghost type is the only type immune to two types: Normal and . ** It is also the only type to have ever been ineffective against two types: Normal and Psychic in Generation I. ** Ghost and Normal are the only two types to be ineffective against each other. * Kalos is the only region without a notable Ghost-type specialist. * In Pokémon Conquest, Ghost-type Pokémon which are not part- or have are shown with an animation of physically passing through enemies, referencing the common belief that real life ghosts can pass through solid objects. They cannot, however, pass through any other obstacle on the field in-game. * Ghost and Dark are super effective against the same types. As of Generation VI, the only differences between them is that Dark-type moves are not very effective on Fighting or Fairy while Ghost-type moves do not affect Normal Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ゴースト Ghost |bg=Призрачни Prizrachni |zh_yue=幽靈 |zh_cmn=幽靈 / 幽灵 |cs=Duchový |da=Spøgelse |nl=Geest Spook |fi=Kummitus Aave Haamu |fr=Spectre |de=Geist |el=Φάντασμα Fántasma |he=רוח Ruach |hu=Szellem |id=Hantu |it=Spettro |ko=고스트 Ghost |ms=Hantu |no=Spøkelse |pl=Duch |pt=Fantasma |ro=Fantomă |ru=Привидение Privideniye Призрак Prizrak |es=Fantasma |sv=Spöke |th=ผี Phi วิญญาณ Winyan |vi=Ma |tr=Hayalet }} de:Geist es:Tipo fantasma fr:Spectre (type) it:Spettro ja:ゴースト (タイプ) zh:幽灵（属性）